The instant invention relates generally to finger rings and more specifically it relates to a split crochetting ring.
Numerous finger rings have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be adjustable in order to properly fit fingers of different sizes. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 307,869; 3,433,032 and 4,223,541 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.